User blog:Corbierr/House of Anubis: The Rise of Corbierre ~ Chapter 14
< Chapter 13 ''' '''Get ready, this one is good. Chapter 14- After Eddie left to eat dinner with his father, everyone else scattered around the college. Joy went with Jerome and they found a nice little lounge area where they could work; to their surprise, Fabian was there, too. “So, Fabian,” Jerome smirked, and sat down next to him. “How’s your ''research going?” “Oh, uh, pretty good,” He said, glancing upwards at them. “I’m just looking up more about Corbierre. Why?” “No reason.” Joy rolled her eyes and said, with a smirking glance at her boyfriend, “I’m going to tell him.” “Don’t you-“ “Jerome bet me that he could figure out more than you could in one week.” “And I’m currently winning, might I add,” He blurted, clearly annoyed, but she just smiled and rubbed him on the back. Fabian looked at them both. “Oh…” Then he grew a small smile. “Okay. You’re on.” “I’m on what?” “I accept your challenge.” At that, Joy burst out laughing, while Jerome asked if he was serious. This was hilarious to her; it would almost be worth losing the bet. Almost. Fabian was grinning now. “Well, why not? It could be fun.” “Okay Rutter, you’re on. We both have two days left to finish this bet… good luck, geek.” “Okay,” He shrugged. “But…” “But what, Fabes?” Joy asked. “I think we can do better. I mean, the end of the week thing, that’s…that’s cool, but why not keep it going?” Joy rose one eyebrow in surprise. “You mean you want to go until the end of the mystery? Wow, the things you two find fun never cease to amaze me.” Jerome rolled her eyes at her and said, “Well then, Rutter, you’re on.” He held out his hand and Fabian shook it. She just laughed and opened up her laptop, shaking her head fondly at the two boys. ''This could be fun. ------- Eddie was at his father’s house eating a homemade chicken dinner. It wasn’t bad, but the design of the house reminded him vaguely of his home in America, bringing back painful memories of the time before he knew his father, who was sitting directly across from him. Of course, it was okay now…but the memories still hurt. “So, Edison, how do you like the food?” “Uh, it’s great.” He smiled, eating his last bite. “Nice job, dad. I didn’t know you could cook.” His father laughed. It sounded a bit strange to him. “There is a lot you don’t know about me, Edison. Now, if you’re done, let’s talk.” “Okay. Sure. Let’s talk.” “Now… How much do you know so far?” Eddie swallowed. Just behind his father was a window- it was very dark out. He should be gone by now. “About what, dad?” His father gave him a serious look, one that sent him a few nervous chills, along with the line that made his stomach feel like it was full of rocks. “I think you know what I am referring to, Osirian.” -------- It was late, and Eddie had not returned. Patricia was beginning to get worried. She scrambled around the college trying to find her friends, when she ran into Fabian, Jerome, and Joy in a lounge area. “Guys, has anyone heard from Eddie?” She asked, racing over. “Uh, no.” Jerome told her. “Why don’t you just text him. You are his girlfriend, Trixie.” “I’ve tried, moron. He hasn’t answered me yet! It’s getting darker and cloudier. What if Corbierre and his goons kidnapped him?” It was beginning to remind her of losing Joy that day- and it stung to think that her boyfriend might be getting hurt right now. She had to save him! Joy stood up and put her hand on her arm. “Patricia, calm down.” There was a small laugh in her voice, which annoyed Patricia. “He’s with his dad, nothing will happen to him.” “I guess you’re right,” She said, dejectedly. “But why doesn’t he text me, then?” “Out of battery?” Fabian guessed. Patricia sighed and sat down next to him. “Yeah…maybe.” “Patricia, face it,” Jerome said. “Eddie’s fine. You’re just panicking over nothing.” She rolled her eyes. “But she does have a point, though.” Fabian said suddenly. “Look, it’s… 22:34. He should really be back by now.” “Well, he’s with Sweety guys,” Joy pointed out a second time. “And Corbierre is probably just summoning more allies by now, not crashing a dinner.” “Then why is he late? He left five hours ago.” Patricia challenged him. Joy couldn’t answer him; Eddie may eat a lot, but he eats fast…especially when there was danger. “Hold on a minute. What if Corbierre already has a new ally?” Fabian asked, suddenly panicking. He jumped to his feet. “Guys… I don’t think Eddie’s safe.” Jerome straightened up and stared at him. “Rutter… don’t tell me what I think you’re saying…” “He’s been alone with Mr. Sweet all night…” Patricia was caught off guard by Fabian’s moment of genius. “Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. So Sweety is…” Things went silent for a second, as it clicked for all of them. Without another word, the four of them dropped their things and scrambled out of the building. They had to get to Eddie before his fake father got to him first. ------------- “D-dad?” Eddie got to his feet, using his now-clean plate as a shield. “Don’t do this…I have to go.” His fake father stood up and blocked his path, grabbing his arm and tossing the plate back on the table. “Don’t go so soon, you haven’t met the rest of the guests.” “The rest?” It came out as a squeak. He started pulling Eddie towards a door that most likely led to the cellar. Eddie fought hard, planting his feet as firm as he could. “Come on. ''Don’t be difficult, Osirian. Corbierre doesn’t want me to hurt you. He wants to have the honor for himself when he gets here tonight.” “No!” He began to squirm in his fake father’s surprisingly powerful grip. “Leave me ''alone. ''If you were my real father, you’d know, I’m not the Osirian anymore!” That didn’t prompt him to let go. “We know that, you fool, but Corbierre doesn’t care about the technicalities. Now, ''Edison, You’re coming with me.” This time, when his name was spoken, it was said sharply and laced with venom. “NO. I. WON’T!” He screamed, and with a sudden burst of fury used his free arm to punch his fake father right in the eye. Then he kneed him in the groin, and his fake father fell, screaming at him with words Eddie would never have been able to picture his real father using. It was pretty surreal. He had escaped their grip, but he was still stuck in the house, and the door was so far away. Thinking fast, he threw a chair at the window nearby and it shattered open. He leaped over the table and dived through the newly made exit. Broken glass cut his skin and clothes, leaving blood on the grass. Eddie was sprinting now, as fast as he could. Then he saw four shapes racing closer… Panicked, thinking that it might be Evil Jason, Second Rufus, and two more of their new evil friends, he picked up a stick to use as a weapon. “St-stay away from me, you alternate universe scum!” His tone let it be pretty obvious that he was terrified. “Eddie, it’s us!” That voice… he’d know that whiney British voice anywhere. “Yacker?” He dropped the stick and ran to hug her. “Yacker! It’s you!” “Eddie…” Jerome asked, when he had pulled apart from Patricia, “What happened back there? You look almost sick,” For once there was little humor in his voice. “I’ll…I’ll tell you on the way, Jerry.” He returned to the school, staying close to Patricia during the walk, and told them the story. --------- Nobody noticed the raven flying above them, black eyes filled with hatred and disgust, because the former Osirian was still alive. And that just wouldn’t do. My next minion will have to do better. Thanks for reading, hehehe… ' ''And a request. To the first person who reads this, if you are on chat, please let others know that the chapters are out so people will…you know…read them on time? THANKS. 'J [[User blog:Corbierr/House of Anubis: The Rise of Corbierre ~ Chapter 15| Chapter 15 >]]' ' Category:Blog posts